Talk:Pandaman
Article Grading Information: Grading history (please do not edit): *The article was assessed and graded A on 02/02/07 by Angel Emfrbl. Reason: Article seems to follow all of the required details for Rank A. Cameo I found pandaman on manga 502 "The tenryuubito affair" page 3, right in front of franky, but I can't find a better quality to post the image, can someone do it?--Thenewjericho 00:50, 15 October 2008 (UTC) (yeah my english sucks) Just put it in. Sables 14:23, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Pandawoman In chapter 520 on page 11, there is a Pandawoman in the audience! click the link and see for yourselves http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/520/11/, there is even a caption saying so. (location hint: she is sitting directly to the side of the last speech bubble in the third panel) :Aye, she has been in the manga for about 3 chapters now in the audience of that arena somewhere. But the note your referring to was added by the scanalators; its not there in the Japanese version. Why they've decided to suddenly note her appearance is a wonder. Still, lets wait for the SBS to catch up with this so Oda can note more on the matter. One-Winged Hawk 12:51, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :Think we can now count her as offical; Though she might now be called Pandawoman, we're stuck with it I suppose until otherwise stated. One-Winged Hawk 12:33, 4 December 2008 (UTC) : : :god i hate indentions on wiki, makes it a million times harder to skim information, anyway onto business. in the amazon lilly island episodes there is a female amazon with the famous pandaman head in a fair amount of shots. most easily spotted during the bath scenes at the river and in the colleseum when they are talking about the combat training. do we count this as pandaman viewings that like many others have been altered to fit the zone or as a pandawoman character? also what is bartholomew Kuma's stance in regards to pandaman? when i first saw him i had to convince several friends that Kuma can't be pandaman as cannon pandaman has no active role. yet there is no denying his panda liek apperance Impel Down Can we stop doing that, adding Impel Down to the pandaman and impel down list. His appearance in Impel Down was no different to his other appearances, in fact he was seen on level 4 and was listed on level 5. One-Winged Hawk 14:23, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I found pandaman on anime his watching the fight of Ace and Smoker in Episode 95. Somebody can you look for it an upload it. There is no need to do that, since the purpose of the gallery is to show some examples, otherwise there will be tons of images of him. But you can add that information as a trivia in Episode 95. List Would it be possible to create a text list of ALL his appearances instead of a limited list of pictures, this isn't wikipedia, it is a one-piece focused wiki. SimAnt 19:31, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I would actually really like that (maybe a scrollbox titled List of appearances), but it will be difficult to find his every appearance considering that you would have to check over 1000 episodes/chapters. 19:48, July 3, 2011 (UTC) It's just that there are a 625 appearances to find. That's a lot. There should be more pics, but not every single one of them. 20:43, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :Does stuff like count as an appearance? SimAnt 21:51, July 9, 2011 (UTC) That looks more like Doskoi Panda, but yes. It is an easter egg in the anime as well. 23:15, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I don't really think a COMPLETE list will work here... instead of that why don't simply note his appearance in the chapter/episode? And for the gallery, maybe get a little more of them (they are 9, let's say 12 so they will be 3 rows), but it's impossible to add EVERY picture of him (I don't think you intended to do this, though). It would be good to start a little list to say the chapter and the page. Well we cant with pictures cause they will be too many. But it would be cool to just write where he can be found. 23:27, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Pandaman First Appearance Ok so i saw that the wikia says that Pandaman's first appearance was on episode 16. However I noticed that in episode 4 Past! The Red-haired Shanks Appears! there is a panda canon ball or something like that floating on the water. It appears just after the opening ends, while the episode title shows up. Here is the picture: http://i911.photobucket.com/albums/ac312/Doollyfall/PANDAMANFIRSTTIME2.png Format Hey guys. This page, as you all can tell, is formatted very differently than other character pages. What is the opinion on rewriting this page in a format where Pandaman would be treated like any other character, with the respective sections? He has had more normal roles recently (namely Impel Down) that give him a character role. It would take time, but summer is approaching, meaning many if us will have a lot more time.Montblanc Noland (talk) 18:48, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Categories I noticed that he was listed in category Former Impel Down Prisoners, but some other categories were missing for him. As he was seen as a pirate and a marine, I added the respective categories. 23:19, June 27, 2014 (UTC) You should also note the Joke Characters category. 23:20, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Why you deleted marines and pirates categories, but not Impel Down prisoners then? 23:23, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Because he was mentioned by name as an Impel Down prisoner. On Bentham's list when he was going down to Level 5. 23:25, June 27, 2014 (UTC) So what? Or do you think this was not a joke, but a serious one? All his appearances are equal. 23:29, June 27, 2014 (UTC) The only time he has been named in the manga was in Impel Down. He has not been named as a Marine, or as a pirate, or as a fishman, or as anything else. 23:31, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Many characters were named only a long time after their appearance, some even only in databooks. But he was seen as a marine/pirate/etc, and there is no doubt that this is the same character that was in Impel Down. 23:35, June 27, 2014 (UTC) He's a joke character. Don't forget that. 23:36, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :But the anon is right. There is no reason to treat Pandaman's Impel Down appearance in a different way than his other appearances. It doesn't matter that his name was written - it is still a joke. Pandaman should be removed from list of Impel Down prisoners on other pages. Ruxax (talk) 01:19, June 28, 2014 (UTC) He's a joke character that appears in crowd shots. Overanalyzing doesn't even begin to cover what you guys are doing. He's only listed as an ID prisoner because his name appeared on the list. Classifying him as anything because he appeared with that group in a crowd shot is completely stupid. 01:25, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :He being listed among ID prisoners is a joke like any other of his appearances. So it should be treated on the same ground. Ruxax (talk) 23:29, June 28, 2014 (UTC) The name is on an actual list. Really only the physical presence of character itself is treated as an Easter egg. 23:34, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :This is wrong. His name in the list is aslo a joke. Ruxax (talk) 23:52, June 28, 2014 (UTC) That mention on the list is the only time he has been directly mentioned in the series. That is why he is in the Impel Down category. 00:46, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :It doesn't make it serious. It is still a joke. Ruxax (talk) 03:49, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Nova: No, it isn't. He shouldn't be in the Impel Down category. 04:11, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :And here too. 04:16, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Is it really too difficult to realize that there happens to be many men around the world that look like pandas, so they have all adopted the nickname "Pandaman"? 05:19, June 29, 2014 (UTC) He was also shown escaping with the rest of the prisoners. SeaTerror (talk) 06:48, June 29, 2014 (UTC) That's irrelevant, he's been everywhere. You would have to consider him a dwarf and a toy as well. Would you categorize him as a deceased character too, then? 06:57, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Him being on the list and also showing him escaping is a clear indication that he was a prisoner in Impel Down. Also that gravestone says Panda Man. SeaTerror (talk) 09:34, June 29, 2014 (UTC) No, it's all in capitals, and names are often romanized with random spaces (since Japanese doesn't have spaces). If "him being on the list and also showing him escaping is a clear indication that he was a prisoner in Impel Down", then his name appearing on a gravestone followed by him appearing as a zombie in the next chapter is a clear indication that he's a zombie (which happened prior to Impel Down). I can't begin to describe how idiotic this whole discussion is. 11:30, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Are you guys for real? He's a damn joke character, you can't put him in any category other than Joke/Easter Egg Characters... 14:59, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Well... isn't this all very -pointless-, ne? The comment above my one -says it all-. Pandaman's a -JOKE- character and only that. Oda himself said about Pandaman the character has the same purpose as Waldo from this 'Where's Waldo' book series for children. And I guess it's known that this Waldo is also hidden on totally diff'rent places, huh? Waldo has been seen on various places but that doesn't say he's there because he belongs to these places (due to his job or something). Same with Pandaman. Just because he -appears- in Impel Down, or as pirate or marine memeber doesn't mean he is any of those. Oda also mentioned Pandaman can appear everywhere just another statement which obviously says it's just in the nature of this joke character to appear on those places where the current main story takes place, huh? Tier Harribel-san (talk) 15:56, June 29, 2014 (UTC) There's also been more than one Waldo. Maybe Pandaman works the same way. 23:29, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Since some people seem not to get the point of this discussion I will repeat once again. My statement is very simple: his apppearance in list of Impel Down prisoners is a joke like any other of his appearances, and therefore it should be treated equally with his other appearances. (By the way, this was pointed out by One-Pieced Hawk 4 years ago!) The fact that his name was written doesn't matter - Zodiaque provided good example that this is not the single case, and even if it were, it doesn't make it non-joke. But, for some mysterious reason, it became an exception on this wiki: Pandaman has category "Former Impel Down Prisoners" and is present in the respective template. But be consistent: either remove Pandaman from this category and template, or add also categories "Pirate", "Marine", "Deceased Character", etc. which is really rather "idiotic". Ruxax (talk) 12:27, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Leave him out of the categories. 'Nuff said. 14:07, June 30, 2014 (UTC) So, people who are still insisting that Pandaman should be kept in template and category "Former Impel Down Prisoners", please, provide your arguments. Or remove him from template and category. Ruxax (talk) 12:28, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Arguments were already posted. Also no, we won't remove him unless this goes to poll or there is a clear majority. It is 4 vs 3 right now. SeaTerror (talk) 18:39, July 2, 2014 (UTC) I agree with the points raised by Ruxax and Zodiaque; Pandaman should be treated like the joke character he is. No exceptional treatment for any of his appearances! Unless he he steps up to the spotlight and directly interferes with the main cast or the plot, we should remove any unnecessary categories. MasterDeva (talk) 11:13, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Remove him or place him in every single category (preferably the former.) Mr. Whatever (talk) 11:30, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Poll # MasterDeva (talk) 13:06, July 4, 2014 (UTC) # 02:38, July 5, 2014 (UTC) # Mr. Whatever (talk) 05:22, July 5, 2014 (UTC) # 12:55, July 5, 2014 (UTC) # 22:23, July 12, 2014 (UTC) # The Koromo I fucking love bread (talk) 19:30, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ;Keep him in Category:Former Impel Down Prisoners and Template:Impel Down Prisoners Gallery. #SeaTerror (talk) 01:39, July 5, 2014 (UTC) # 22:26, July 12, 2014 (UTC) # }} To admins: please, unlock the Pandaman page. The category should be removed according to the results of the poll. Ruxax (talk) 11:43, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Mink Looks like we finally know what race this guy is! ;p DazzlingEmerald (talk) 15:10, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Nah. 15:11, November 7, 2015 (UTC) New Info This need to have new information! Please update!